digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mushroomon
Mushroomon is a Rookie Level Vegetation Digimon who resembles a poisonous mushroom. Digimon Adventure Mushroomon was one of Puppetmon's playmates. He was seen briefly when Takeru "T.K." Takaishi was fleeing from Puppetmon. T.K. hid in the room where Mushroomon and Blossomon were. He asked them not to say anything but Mushroomon ratted him out. However, when he didn't find T.K., Puppetmon thought the two lied and killed them (that scene was cut out in the dub). Digimon Adventure 02 During the Digimon Emperor's reign of terror, the Mushroomon lived in the territory of ShogunGekomon. However, they were among the others to fall under the control of Dark Rings so when the DigiDestined arrived, they all attacked them. Nevertheless, when the Spire was torn down, the Mushroomon were freed. Cody Hida later freed some Mushroomon from the Digimon Emperor's base and another Mushroomon was among the Digimon seen during the final battle of the series. Digimon Tamers A Mushroomon was one of the victims of IceDevimon. Digimon Frontier The three Mushroomon Brothers used to live side by side with the Floramon of Breezy Village until they were corrupted by Cherubimon's evil. They digivolved to a large Woodmon and defeated Kazemon before they were purified and returned to normal by Lobomon. Some Mushroomon were seen in the village near KaratsukiNumemon Mountain and the Autumn Leaf Fair. Digimon Data Squad A Mushroomon was deleted by a Gizumon-XT and its data is absorbed into it once its Digi-Egg was destroyed. Another Mushroomon was seen in the Holy Capital. Some of them were seen at Baronmon's assembly there. A Mushroomon was seen in a stasis glass tube in the room where Relena Norstein was in. Digital Monster X-Evolution Dorumon encountered some Mushroomon who bullied him since they believed that he was the cause of the instability of the Digital World. They attacked Dorumon and caused him to fall into a river. Some other Mushroomon were a part of Silphymon's rebel group. Wizardmon instructed some Mushroomon to take care of Dorugamon when the rebel base was under siege by some DexDoruGreymon but most of them were killed by the powerful evil Digimon. Digimon World 2 Mushroomon can digivolve into Vegiemon, RedVegiemon or Woodmon. Digimon World 3 Mushroomon appears as a card with Green type card and 1/1. Digimon Battle Spirit Mushroomon appears as a field enemy on the "Volcanic Island" level. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Mushroomon digivolves from Budmon, and can digivolve further into Kougamon, Ninjamon, or Chuchidarumon with Floramon. It can be found as a wild Digimon in Chip Forest. He first appear as Gutts' partner. Attacks * Fungus Crusher (Poison Smash In Japanese, "smash" can be written as "スマッシュ"; and "mush", as in "mushroom", can be written as "マッシュ". The attacks with "smash" in the names are written as "ス・マッシュ", intending a pun.): Throws toadstool bombs that makes foe poisoned or allergy. * Giggle Grenade/Laughing Smasher (Laugh Smash): Throws mushrooms that makes the enemy laugh uncontrollably. Notes and References Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Wind Guardians Digimon Category:Jungle Troopers Digimon Category:Plant Digimon Category:Vegetation Digimon